Marc Bergevin
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = 59th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Chicago Black Hawks | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2004 }} Marc Bergevin (born August 11, 1965 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada) is a retired Canadian professional hockey defenceman. Bergevin was drafted by the NHL Chicago Black Hawks in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft, third round, 60th overall. After a junior career with the Chicoutimi Saguenéens of the QMJHL, he made the Blackhawks in 1984 and played with Chicago for the next five seasons before being traded to the New York Islanders. His career with the Islanders was brief, and he spent much of that time with their AHL affiliate Springfield Indians, whom he helped lead to consecutive Calder Cup championships in 1990 and 1991. In the 1991 season he was traded to the Hartford Whalers and became a fan favorite for his skilled checking. 1992 was his best season statistically, scoring seven goals and seventeen assists for twenty-four points. Bergevin went on to sign with the expansion Tampa Bay Lightning the next season, becoming a leader for the fledgling franchise and continuing to play skillfully enough to be named to the gold medal-winning Canadian national team for the 1994 World Championships. After three years with the Lightning, he subsequently played for the Detroit Red Wings, St. Louis Blues, Pittsburgh Penguins and the Vancouver Canucks, and was known for his practical jokes in the locker room. In a game between St. Louis Blues and the San Jose Sharks, Bergevin accidentally scored on his own net. In an attempt to clear the puck, he grabbed the puck with his glove and literally threw it in his own net, which was aired in a spot in the SportsCentre Top 10. He retired after the 2003–04 NHL season, and despite two stints in the minors and serious injuries in his final years, is tied with Gilbert Perreault for 70th in all-time games played in the NHL with 1191. Bergevin finished his career with 36 goals, 145 assists for 181 points and 1090 penalty minutes. After his retirement, Bergevin was named a pro scout with the Blackhawks' organization.In 2008 he's enters his first season as an Assistant Coach for the Blackhawks after three seasons with the Blackhawks’ scouting staff. Currently, he is the General Manager of the Montreal Canadiens Career Statistics Regular Season Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM 1984-85 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 60 0 6 6 54 1985-86 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 71 7 7 14 60 1986-87 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 66 4 10 14 66 1987-88 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 58 1 6 7 85 1988-89 Chicago/New York NHL 69 2 13 15 80 1989-90 New York Islanders NHL 18 0 4 4 30 1990-91 Hartford Whalers NHL 4 0 0 0 4 1991-92 Hartford Whalers NHL 75 7 17 24 64 1992-93 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 78 2 12 14 66 1993-94 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 83 1 15 16 87 1995 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 44 2 4 6 51 1995-96 Detroit Red Wings NHL 70 1 9 10 33 1996-97 St. Louis Blues NHL 82 0 4 4 53 1997-98 St. Louis Blues NHL 81 3 7 10 90 1998-99 St. Louis Blues NHL 52 1 1 2 99 1999-00 St. Louis Blues NHL 81 1 8 9 75 2000-01 St. Louis/Pittsburgh NHL 38 1 4 5 26 2001-02 St. Louis Blues NHL 30 0 3 3 2 2002-03 Pittsburgh/Tampa Bay NHL 70 2 5 7 36 2003-04 Pittsburgh/Vancouver NHL 61 1 10 11 29 NHL Totals 1191 36 145 181 1090 External links * * * Category:Born in 1965 Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Capital District Islanders players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Retired in 2004